I Promise
by Mylifeasafangirl
Summary: Marauder Era! Bad news comes for Lily but can she be cheered up and what's the one thing that's normal but completely different at the same time? Sixth year! Please Read and Review and please follow my profile if you like this as they'll be plenty more! *currently looking for a Beta so please PM me if interested* Not my characters, just the idea!


The attacks had increased in number and the death toll had rocketed recently. Death eaters were revelling in the fear they and the Dark Lord were creating, randomly attacking muggle and wizard towns with no specific aim other than to throw fear through the wizarding world.

Obviously, back at Hogwarts, the students were in a frenzy, worrying about their families and friends who were out in the world unprotected, leading to several students a week meeting with the headmaster due to emotional breakdowns.

Lily, her friends and the Marauders were no exception.

Lily often didn't sleep through the night, thinking of what would happen if her parents and Petunia were killed just because they had a muggle born witch as a daughter and sister. What if it was all her fault? What if she wasn't even told? What if she had the chance to save them but couldn't? The thoughts would run around her head at night causing bags under her eyes and short naps in class. A first for the sixth year redhead.

Meanwhile, James and Sirius worried about the elderly Potters, risking their life working for the Order as well as being Aurors. Everyday they waited for the typical black envelope delivered by the tawny owls that the school had come to dread.

However Lily, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Prewett and the Marauders used each other to get away from all the badness. They often played small quidditch matches, wizard chess tournaments and had massive sleepovers in the boys' dorm. All the little things made them happier every day, made the difference between smiling and crying.

It was three weeks after Christmas when the inevitable day happened.

Half way through dinner, the dreaded black envelope landed in front of Lily, dropped by the dreaded tawny owl. Noticing what had just happened from opposite the girl, James froze. Realising the tension that had appeared the rest of the group searched for the cause before noticing the cursed paper in front of their friend.

Tears filling the green eyes instantly, Lily released her knife and fork before bolting from the Hall ignoring the protests from her peers.

There was no way of knowing where her feet were taking her, all Lily knew was that her heart was breaking and she wanted to be far away before she broke down and faced her greatest fear.

Eventually, Lily found a closed off alcove that was hidden behind the tapestry of three wizards duelling a giant. Slipping behind the cloth, Lily ripped the black envelope open and reluctantly started reading the words that would change her life.

Two hours passed whilst the girl sobbed for her parents, for her sister and her old life, before James finally found her.

"Mind if I join you Lil-pad?"

Sniffling, she wiped at her eyes and looked up shyly

"Sure if you want, I'm not going to object"

Awkwardly, James squashed himself into the other half of the alcove, causing his legs to force themselves under Lily's. After a minute of staring at the girl sniffling and still slightly crying opposite him, James picked up the envelope down the side of them and slowly read the words. It was terrible. John and Audrey Evans were found at 3pm this afternoon dead at the ashes of their home with a Dark Mark hovering above. The whole street had been burned. Lily had no family, no home and only a minority of her belongings.

Without hesitating, James grabbed Lily around the waist and hoisted her so she was sat in his lap with her face against his chest.

Freezing for only a second, Lily relaxed into him, her arms winding instinctively around the boys stomach.

"It'll be ok, Lil. I promise. You might not have house anymore but you can come and stay with me and Sirius. We love you and my parents want to keep you already and they've only met you three times. You'll be alright. You have a home, you have me and the other guys as your family and you have everyone to help you through this. I'll never leave you to be by yourself"

Snuggling further in to the black haired wizard, Lily murmured "thanks James. I mean it. Thank you so much"

"Don't thank me for it; it's the least I could do, hun. I mean you gave me a chance to be your friend, you made me want to change so I could be your friend and now look. I'm a better person. So no Lil, don't thank me".

"But James! You offered to let me live with you! You've done so much for me in just the past five minutes! You might not like it but I'm thanking you. I'm not going to take it back"

Smiling at the animation he had found out of the girl, James ducked his head down and kissed her forehead before whispering "there's my redhead. I was wondering where she'd got to. Come on, the others are worried sick about you, you disappeared totally! I've been looking for at least an hour and a half!"

Cheekily, Lily slipped out of the alcove before realising,

"Um James?"

"Yeah?"

"If you have the map why didn't you just look on there for me instead of searching for an hour and a half?"

James paled.

"Merlin. I forgot I could use it for this. I made it and I couldn't even remember that it would show me where you were! I'm blaming you Miss Evans"

Smirking, Lily starting walking away before cheekily replying,

"I guess everyone is just too in love with me to remember the simple things in life" before winking and turning back around so she didn't fall over.

While her back was turned, James took the opportunity to sneak up behind her, pick her up and twist her so he was giving her a fireman's lift.

"Well I do believe I'm about to get my revenge for that"

"James?"

Suddenly, he started running full pelt down the corridor causing the girl to scream and giggle before trying to squirm away and hit him. Nothing worked. Eventually she gave up with getting down, and instead ran her fingers up and down James' back, visibly tensing all the muscles she touched.

James coughed and slowed.

"Lily? What are you doing?"

"Oh, um," she carried on running her fingers across his shirt, "just moving my hand"

"Ok... Why?"

"Just was getting pins and needles" her hand fell a little lower, "do you want me to stop?"

James refused to reply but she could sense the heat wafting off of his face and neck and knew the answer immediately. All the way back to the Gryffindor Tower, Lily continued her ministrations, driving the boy crazy.

As soon as they arrived at the Fat Lady, James set Lily down on the floor, smiled nervously and said the password.

Now was the time to tell her friends.

Now was the time to face it and say it aloud.

Now was the time that she had to endure the comforts and hugs from everyone.

Her ramblings were cut short when a large hand covered hers "don't worry I'm here, you won't have to do this alone Lil".

James had obviously read the tension and worry in her face and shoulders because the look on his face reflected her emotions only not for himself. For her.

Bravely, Lily stepped through the door and stumbled over to her friends by the fire.

A half hour passed whilst Lily tried to explain what had happened but broke down crying again letting James take over the story.

At the end of it, everyone dragged Lily in to a group hug before Sirius suggested they head up to their dorm for a sleepover. Everyone agreed. Remus and Sirius snuck down to the kitchens for Butterbeer and sweets whilst the others conjured up blankets and pillows in the dorm and laid them out in the middle.

The whole night was spent trying to take Lily's mind off her parents' death by playing spin the bottle and truth or dare. Though Lily wouldn't admit it to herself, she had fun. She didn't think much about her parents, only her friends.

That night, Lily's and James' hands never left each others, even through everything. They stayed together. And James kept his promise.


End file.
